My Yautja, My soul
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: Did you already think that you may not belong to the world you live in? She thought of this every day of her captivity, every day of torture. But one day, she'll meet another experiment who could save her from her tragic fate. Could you believe it? A Yautja who fell for a human, a race he hates the most. He never imagined this scenario But destiny had other plans. Yautja X OC.
1. Prologue

Tic...Tic...

Everything was black around me. All I could do was to listen to this sound. I was afraid, I couldn't see, I couldn't speak. I could only wait to those people who kidnapped me. It's been hours that I was here, caught by those chains on a wall.

_ How is the Phoenix, doctor Welsh?

Suddenly, a deep voice spoke, heavy footsteps heard through the room.

_ She's doing well. I's been a few minutes that she regained conscious. She's ready now.

_ Good, let's start the tests.

Then without warning, a jolt of pain ran frantically through my body. I let out a scream of agony as I couldn't even think right. The pain was so intense that it made my blood hot. I couldn't handle it anymore; as I fall into darkness, I could hear a bloody scream of a beast erupted in the building.


	2. Chapter 1

A bloodied scream was heard through the area, waking me of the deep sleep I was putting on. As I regained consciousness, I could examined the place. What the hell was I doing in a cell? An ooman cell!? Then, every memories came back in a flash; the hunt on the backwater planet, the badbloods, the injuries on my shoulder, and the darkness around me.

Another scream was heard in the building. It was strange, beastly. That's when I noticed something; I was harmless. All my weapons have disappeared. A let out a deep growl; ooman!

Suddenly, the entrance door slided open, revealing two ooman males carrying an unconscious one. As they stopped in front of the cell beside mine, they opened it and threw the unconscious ooman in it before exiting the room.

After their departure, I concentrated my attention to the ooman. It was lying on the floor, shaking frantically. It has dark long hair that reached its waist, its curves were well defined; it was a female. As I stared intently at her, she began to move weakly, struggling to get up. She crawled to the wall beside me, leaning against it, gripping harshly her left ribs. Opening her eyes, she stared at me with strange light gray orbs. We looked at each other for what seems like hours, me silently, her breathing heavily.

The entrance door slided open and two males walked to her cell. Her face changed as fear could be seen through fer whole being, tears falling off her eyes.

_ No, no, leave me alone, please. NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

She tried to fight as they graped her roughly by the both arms and dragged her out of the cell. A few minutes after, a bloodied scream was heard in the direction they took.

I was gonna die, I couldn't hold it anymore. They're gonna kill me right here, this pain was so intense. My vision blurred as another wave of jolt ran through my body. It was too more. I fainted when I heard a strong growl erupted from the room, breaking the glasses.

A piercing scream ran through the building, breaking the glasses of the structure. As the alert rang, I carefully stepped out of the cell, caught my weapons laying on the table and exited the room. I stepped in the hallway, crossing lifeless ooman lying on the floor. Maybe it was a hard meat, or another monster. The sound of fire rang through the hall, keeping my interest. Then I went out of the building, waiting by dozens of ooman males, aiming guns at me. I growl loudly, activating my spear. But before I could do anything, a bestial scream erupted through the place and a figure jumped out of the top of the structure. This thing covered its face from the fall and came just before me. The beast then growl loudly and in a second, it picked out its claws and ran to the oomans. As it fought the oomans, I could examine it better. It's got a thin body, pronounce curves; so it was a female. As I saw her move and attack the oomans, she pinched my interest. She was smooth, quick, and dangerous. She was interesting. He get out of his thoughts when an ooman tried to fire at him. He swung quickly to him and killed him quickly with his spear. That's when she swung toward me, firing at a male behind me, passing between my legs. I turned around her as she get up, our looks crossing them. Light gray eyes met my amber ones, just for a minute. Then something grew inside me, something strange. Suddenly, she took a dagger in my waist belt and she threw it on an ooman male behind. For the second time she kept me from harm. I was about to look back toward her when she cried out of pain, a jolt filling through her body. The oomans hurt her with some electric blaster in the back. They shot me in the back with this weapon, sending me to the ground. Looking up at the female, I saw a hissing in pain because of the shot. But when another shot was fired at her back, she creamed loudly and her eyes became bright red. Then her whole body shook and screaming again, all the oomans were backed away by a force.

When we stood again, she pointed to a hole in the basement, then to me. We then ran as fast as we could to the hole and jumped in. but as she jumped, she's been shot in the back by an ooman and fall unconscious in the water. I tried to caught her by the arm but failed when we were thrown out by the cascade. Then everything went black.

When I regained conscious, I was lying in a river. Newt to me was the alien who shared the cell beside mine. I came near him just when he opened his eyes. I backed away as he stoop up, fear running down my skill. He looked at me; for a minute, I felt something strange inside of me. But I haven't time to think of it because lights were coming toward us. Instinctively, I pushed him against a tree, shutting tight my eyes, pressing my thin body against his muscular one. He seemed to understand what I was doing, because he let me push him deeper against the roots. As we were waiting for the men to leave, I laid my eyes travel on his body.

He was very tall, maybe 7 foot, very muscular and large. He's got long tube like dreadlocks which reach his waist, some mandibles encircling his mouth and the most amazingly amber eyes I ever saw. He looked down on me, locking his amber with my silver ones. We stayed like this for minutes, scanning each other until a little noise was heard. I looked at him, puzzled and without thinking I whispered quietly to him.

_ Did you just, purred?


End file.
